The present invention relates to compositions for use in staining wood, and more particularly to a water-based wood stain composition available in a large variety of colors.
Typically, compositions used for staining wood are characterized by an oil base which acts as a vehicle for carrying the colorant of the composition. More often than not, such compositions require lengthy drying times after application to a wood surface. Moreover, the Environmental Protection Agency is implementing restrictions which will eliminate oil-based wood stains from the market. Accordingly, the need exists for a quick-drying wood stain composition which will comply with EPA regulations.
Water-based compositions for covering wood have been proposed in the past and are available on the market. However, water-based latex paint compositions including pigment and glycerin as components sit on the surface of the wood, are semiopaque and tend to hide the natural grain of the wood surface. Water-based compositions including water-soluble aniline dyes as a component have also been developed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,837 to Bucy and U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,178 to Mizener. However, oil-based stain compositions give a non-transparent appearance (latex based stains are cloudy) on the surface of the wood after drying and the relative coarseness of dyes makes the composition difficult to handle during application.
Finally, water-based compositions containing pigment and alkyd resins have been formulated for use as wood stains. U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,180 to Lat et al. discloses a quick-drying water-based stain for wood comprising an acrylic latex, drying oil, ester gum, glycol, hydrocarbonaceous solvent and pigment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,797 and 4,276,329 teach water-based wood stains comprising pigment and an alkyd resin to give high viscosity and prevent pigment settling. However, such compositions are characterized by either complex binding systems or slow-drying components.
Accordingly, the need stills exists for a wood stain composition which complies with EPA regulations, possesses adequate transparency to enhance the natural grain of the wood, is characterized by good absorption into wood and short drying periods, and can be simply and economically formulated in a wide variety of colors. Color matching has been extremely difficult with aniline dyes.
Ease of application by the consumer is also very important. The current composition, disclosed herein, is very "forgiving" and has an open time which allows the user to cover large areas without "lapping", i.e., overlapping problems.